


Sunshine and Rainbows

by Smol_lou_lou



Series: Lashton Smut [4]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Public Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26416492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smol_lou_lou/pseuds/Smol_lou_lou
Summary: Luke and Ashton play during an radio interview.DO NOT REPOST OR TRANSLATE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!!!
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin
Series: Lashton Smut [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920043
Kudos: 12





	Sunshine and Rainbows

3rd POV

Today is a busy day for the boys of 5 Seconds of Summer. They had interview after interview, show after show. 

All day long, they had no break, unless it was sound check. 

Right now, Ashton, Luke and Calum were all sitting in black, uncomfortable chairs, getting ready to do their last interview of the day before sound check. 

"Where's Mikey?" Calum speaks, breaking the dead silence.

Both Ashton and Luke look at each other. They shrug as an answer. 

"You both are useless," Calum sighs, shaking his head at the boys he is stuck with. 

"Alright boys! Get ready to go on air in 3-wait, where's Michael!?" The radio show host questions the boys. 

They shrug their shoulders again, making the man sigh in annoyance. He walks out of the room. 

"You need to find Michael,"

"Why me!" Calum protests.

Luke looks at him like he is from a different planet. "Because you two are dating. Does that ring a bell?"

Calum huffs and walks out leaving the two boys by themselves. 

"Luke, what do we do now?" Ashton asks, speaking for the first time since Calum left. 

"Well we could play a game?"

"What kind of game?" The red headed man asked. 

"We could you know-" Luke starts. The door opens to see Calum and Michael and the radio host walk in. 

The host is red, probably mad at the delay. Michael looks happy because he got cookies, and Calum, well he looks like himself. 

"Now let's try this again!" He yells while looking at Michael. "We're on in 3...2... Good morning, Los Angeles! I hope everyone enjoyed the last song, but you will love the latest song from 5 Seconds of Summer called, Easier. Amazing song! We'll play it after our little interview with the boys themselves!" He sounds way to cheery to be a radio show host. 

"Hey guys," Michael starts with. 

"So, we only have a couple minutes to talk, so we are going to play a little game, if that's good with you boys."

They hum in agreement. Their voices say one thing while their faces show how done they all are with this so called "interview". 

"Okay let us start will Calum. So, Calum," as the interviewer explains the game, Ashton's hand creeps to Luke's thigh. He squeezes the soft material that covers his milky white skin. 

Luke gasps quietly. He looks over to the eldest. Ashton stops his movements. He doesn't remove his hand; he looks like he didn't do anything.

Luke moves his hand to Ashton's, trying his hardest to move it off of his thigh. Ashton does not budge. He squeezes Luke's thigh harder to tell him to stop.

Both Ashton and Luke laugh nervously along with the other boys; hoping they were not too obvious. 

Ashton looks at where the camera was and made sure no one could see him and Luke. Little did he know, the camera was pointing directly into their direction.

"Luke, I need you to be a good boy and listen to me." He speaks, his voice sends shivers down Luke's back.

Luke silently nods. He wants Ashton to do something but nothing to extreme, where they will get in trouble by management. 

Ashton moves his hand to Luke's cover dick, rubbing it ever so slightly. Luke moans, but covers it up with a laugh. 

"Luke," the interviewer turns his attention to the curly haired man, smiling widely. 

"Your song is..." he plays the song, while Luke was getting palmed. "'She's got that smile and that body is to die for, one of a kind and that's why it makes me cry,' name the song and artist."

"Umm... mhmm.... I believe the song is by.... ugh.... The Vamps?" He struggled to say. Ashton just smirked, loving the reaction he is getting out of Luke. 

"You're correct! Do you know the song?" The interviewer pressed. 

Calum looks over to see what the problem with Luke was. He saw something that he did not really wanted to see. He knew he had to help Luke, so he clears his voice to get the camera off of the two boys. 

"Actually Byron," Calum starts. "I know the song. It's I Found A Girl." He finishes feeling very proud of himself. 

Ashton starts to unzip the blondes stripped pants. He puts his hand under Luke's undone pants and pulls his leaking cock out of his boxers. 

"Oh god," Luke moans. The red head chuckles to himself. Luke is way too easy to please, and he should know, they have done things before. 

"Luke are you okay?" Byron asks. Everyone looks over at the blushing boy. Even the camera moved to him. 

"Y-yes. I'm ok-okay." He stutters 

Ashton's hand starts to move up and down on the blonde’s length, slowly. The camera moves back to the host. 

"Alrighty, boys, we only have a couple more minutes to ask some questions about your new single!"

Ashton leans over to Luke and whispers in his ear, "Baby. You like being touched in public? Yeah, you like to let everyone see how much of a slut you are." 

"Mhmm..."

".... Easier is about how it's getting hard for us to be in a relationship, or as a band...."

"Are you going to cum soon, baby?" Ashton asks, moving his hand faster on Luke's cock. 

Luke is in paradise. The pleasure of Ashton's hand on his dick is over whelming and, the embarrassing pleasure of knowing that anyone can see what they are doing just draws his orgasm closer. 

His dick twitches in Ashton's hand, letting Ashton know that he was close. 

"Let go Luke, let everyone see you release from just my hand." Ashton says quietly. 

".... you know, to me it seems like us as a band we need to regroup ourselves...." 

"Ugh Ashton!" Luke groans loud enough for only the 5SOS boys to hear. 

Luke cums all over Ashton's hand and a little was on his shirt. 

"Well, thank you boys. It was a pleasure to talk to you. And now, here is Easier by 5 Seconds of Summer!" 

Luke zips his pants back up and look towards Calum and Michael to see a smug look on their face. 

"Okay boys let's go!" Their manager yells from the door. 

They all get up and Michael and Calum are the first to leave. Ashton and Luke being the last ones. 

"I'm very disappointed in you both." Their manager says. 

Luke's face goes pale as Ashton chuckles and smirks. 

The boys walk out of the building and the fans going crazy. The boys head to the car and climb in. 

"Hey baby, let's finish this up at home." Ashton whispers in Luke's ear, pointing to his own hard on. 

"Don't be too loud please?! I need my sleep," Calum whines. 

Everyone laughs. Ashton and Luke look at each other, deciding to be extremely loud to annoy Calum.   
<>


End file.
